


Accidents Happen

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean loved to sunbathe in the nude. He had no idea his new neighbor liked to jump on the trampoline nude as well.





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Morning Porn

Dean loved his house. He’d bought it with the insurance money when his old man drank himself to death. He loved having a home, what with all the moving around they’d done when he was young. He loved decorating it, putting in the new kitchen, he loved his bedroom. But truth be told, the thing that had clinched it for him was the back yard. And the fence.

Dean loved his security fence. It was high enough that people couldn’t see over it and the material it was made out of couldn’t be seen through either. It afforded him all the privacy that he needed to indulge his little habit. 

What was his habit? Sunbathing in the nude. He loved to lay out in the sun, stark freaking naked. And if he had a little ‘sexy me’ time while he was doing it, no one was the wiser. He knew he was safe. His neighbor to the left was an old lady who hardly ever left her house. And the house on the right was vacant. Been up for sale since he moved in.

So when he came home from work that Friday, only to see that the ‘For Sale’ sign was gone and a ‘Sold!’ sign had replaced it, he said, “Fuck!” and wondered who was moving in. He decided over dinner that night not to let it bother him. It wasn’t like anyone could see into his backyard, and if they had annoying kids or something, he could live with it.

He never actually saw who moved in. They seemed to keep to themselves, which was fine with Dean. 

A couple of weeks went by, and Dean still had no idea who moved in next to him. But it was a beautiful day, sunny and hot. After lunch, he strolled out into his back yard, with all his usual stuff with him. Beer? Check. Tunes? Check. A towel? Check. Lube? Check. He stood completely bare-ass naked and stretched. Then he walked to the chaise lounge and laid down.

He was just getting into it, lubed up and stroking his member lightly, when something caught his attention. Some movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked towards the fence.

What he saw made him gasp, and then laugh. It was a naked man, bouncing up past the top of the fence and the back down. The guy popped up again and back down. He had an awesome ass, that was for sure. And he was obviously bouncing on a trampoline naked. Dean was so amused and intrigued, he forgot all about jacking off and just watched.

He wasn’t totally prepared for the frontal view. The guy had turned around and now was bouncing full frontal, dick flying up and hitting his belly and then back down again. And it was a very impressive dick. Dean couldn’t take his eyes off the sight.

But then, they guy looked up. He looked directly at Dean. His mouth dropped open and he fell from view. Dean heard a sickening thud. He jumped up and ran to the fence. 

“Hey! Naked dude! You okay?”

Silence. 

Fuck, Dean was sure the guy had hurt himself. He ran and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He ran through the house and out the front door. He sprinted to the house next door and ran into the back yard. There lay the guy, out cold on the ground. 

“Fuck!” Dean struggled to think. The guy was naked. Hell,  _ he _ was naked, well, except for the towel. He probably should call 911. Surely they’d heard stranger stories than this. But he didn’t have his phone. While he turned in a circle, trying to decide what to do first, the guy moaned.

Dean squatted down next to the guy. Man, he was sure handsome… No. Dean had to leave that thought behind.

“Uh, hey, guy, you ok?”

The man opened his eyes and the were the bluest blue Dean had ever seen. 

“Wha… what happened?”

Dean smiled. “Well, you were on your trampoline…”

“Oh fuck.” The guy actually blushed.

Dean laughed. “Yeah, well, we both were at sort of a disadvantage. I mean, we were both naked and all…”

The guy sat up. He looked at Dean and blushed again. 

“Yeah, I’m not actually in the habit of bouncing on a trampoline naked. I just…” he trailed off.

Dean just smiled brightly. “Yeah, I get it. But to be honest, I am in the habit of sunbathing naked. Just so you know. Now, are you sure you’re okay/ You don’t need an ambulance or anything?’

The guy held out his hand. “I’m fine, thanks. Just have a bit of a headache. My name is Cas, by the way, Cas Novak.”

Dean shook the offered hand. “Dean Winchester. Your nude sunbathing neighbor.”

Cas stood up, sort of shaky but standing. “Come on inside. I, uh, need to put something on, I think.”

Dean followed Cas into his house. He was very aware that he only had a towel on. He stood in the living room while Cas excused himself, and returned in a few minutes wearing jeans and a T shirt. 

“Now I really  _ am _ underdressed,” Dean remarked. “Guess I’ll be going home, if you’re sure you’re okay.”

Cas smiled at him. “Yes, I’m sure. But could I fix you dinner? It seems like the least I can do, what with you coming to my rescue and all.”

Dean said he’d love to, and they agreed on six

Dean went home feeling very good. He’d met a hot man, and there was at least a chance he was either gay or bi. Dean wanted to find out for sure.

Six rolled around and Dean was standing at Cas’ front door. He knocked and heard a “Come on in, Dean” so he opened the door and went in. Cas yelled from the kitchen, “I’m in here!”

Dean followed his nose. Something smelled delicious. When he got to the kitchen, Cas was standing over the stove, stirring something.

“There’s beer in the fridge, help yourself.” 

Dean opened the refrigerator and got out two beers. He opened them both and sat one next to Cas. Cas turned and smiled. “Thanks.”

Dean was struck again with the man’s amazing eyes. They were a color Dean didn’t even have a name for. He leaned up against a counter and took a pull on his beer.

“Smells amazing, Cas.”

Cas turned towards him again and smiled. He grabbed his beer and took a drink. “Thanks. It’s just chicken fettuccine alfredo, some garlic bread and stuffed mushrooms.”

“Just? That sounds like heaven to me.” Dean loved to cook but he thought Cas was probably a pretty fair cook too.

Dinner was delicious and Dean moaned appreciatively with every bite. He didn’t notice the looks that he was getting from Cas. When they were done and the dishes were picked up, they retired to the living room. They sat together on the couch, sipping beer.

Cas said quietly, “I had no idea when I bought this place that I’d see such a sexy man laying out nude…”

Dean laughed, “And I never dreamed when I went out there that I’d get to see a sexy man, bouncing up and down with his very impressive cock slapping his stomach.”

Cas blushed.

Dean moved closer to Cas and sat down his beer. He reached out and cupped Cas’ face with a hand. “I think I’d like to kiss you now.”

Cas smiled. “Please do.”

Dean hovered his lips just above Cas’, thinking about how wonderful it was going to be. Then he kissed Cas lightly. It was even more amazing than he’d imagined. Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a harder kiss, and it soon became passionate and messy.

Cas pulled Dean into his lap and grabbed him tightly. He kissed like an olympic gold medalist in kissing, running his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips and then, when Dean opened for it, his tongue went exploring.

They were breathless and hard. Dean ground down against Cas and they both moaned. Cas pulled away and said, “Can we take this to the bedroom?”

Dean nodded enthusiastically, and Cas pushed him off and grabbed his hand, leading the way. Clothes fell off, then they landed in the bed.

Cas crawled over Dean, kissing him down his throat and under his ear, which got a shudder out of Dean and goosebumps. Cas filed that tidbit away for future use. He worked his mouth to Dean’s nipples, sucking hard on each of them. Dean arched his back. Another tidbit to file.

Cas worked his mouth down Dean’s chest to his belly. Cas ran his tongue around Dean’s navel and then he was at the man’s cock. It was big, hard and dripping precum. Cas ran his tongue over the head and Dean grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair and moaned. Cas sucked in just the head of Dean’s cock and ran his tongue around it, but then pulled off. Dean made a whiny sound but Cas ignored that. He was headed south and nothing was going to deter him.

Cas licked over Dean’s balls and Dean gasped. “Oh Cas, it feels so good…”

Cas smiled, “It’s going to get better so hang on.”

Cas pushed Dean’s legs far apart and Dean bent them. Cas kissed up each inner thigh, nipped a little here and there. But then he was at the place he’d been thinking of all afternoon. He put his tongue to the tight hole and ran it around. Dean almost came up off the bed, but Cas held him firmly by his hips. He pushed the tip of his tongue just inside and Dean groaned and pushed against his face. Cas continued to push his tongue in and out for a few more minutes, but then he pulled away. Dean groaned louder.

Cas grabbed his bottle of lube from the bedside table and a condom. He poured some in his hand and ran his fingers through it. He ran his finger around Dean’s wet hole and then pushed his finger in, all the way to the palm. Dean jerked but then relaxed. Cas moved his finger around, in and out, then added another. Dean hissed at the burn but then pushed back on Cas’ fingers, saying, “Yeah, Cas, I can take another one.” Cas obliged and then went in search of Dean’s prostate. When he found it, Dean actually yelled.

Cas couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and ripped open the condom package, and rolled it on. He used more lube and then moved up and over Dean. Dean lifted his legs high and Cas pushed the head of his cock in.

Dean groaned out, “Fuck, Cas, you’re so big…”

Cas waited for a beat and then pushed in halfway. He held again, allowing Dean time, but then Dean nodded, saying, “I’m so ready…”

Cas bottomed out and it was amazing… Dean was so tight around his dick and hot and wet… Cas just pulled back until his cock slid out of Dean and then pushed in again. Dean grabbed Cas by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a wet and messy kiss.

Cas established a rhythm and Dean met his every thrust. Cas told Dean he wanted Dean to cum, and Dean grabbed his cock. He only had to run his hand up and down it a couple of times before he was gasping and shooting cum all over himself. His clenching made Cas cum as well, and Cas groaned and rammed through his orgasm.

When Cas pulled out and ditched the condom, he fell next to Dean on the bed. The both struggled to breath. When at last Dean had his breath back, he rolled towards Cas and kissed him.

“That was…”

Cas smiled, “Yeah, it really was.”

When Dean woke up later, Cas was wrapped around him like a sexy octopus. Dean smiled and whispered, “I think this may be the beginning of something great.”

Cas mumbled, “I  _ know _ it is.”

 


End file.
